Days of Calvin
by NMMacc18
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes go to the 59th Running of the Daytona 500, and proceed to steal a NASCAR Cup Car and enter the race. This isn't going to end well...
1. Welcome to Daytona

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Daytona International Speedway**

Daytona International Speedway, home of most prestigious race in all of NASCAR, the Daytona 500.

Through the many years the Daytona 500 has been ran, it has had many famous moments that have shaped NASCAR, with many photo finishes, last lap passes, fights, etc.

But this year, the 59th Running of the Great American Race, was going to be different.

And no, not for the good.

Why you may ask?

Well the answer is quite simple, because Calvin and Hobbes were going to be at the race.

And if you think they were going to cause chaos because they were going to be watching race, you are way off.

Calvin and Hobbes were strolling through the garage area, it was the day of the Daytona 500.

"I still don't get how on earth your Dad got these tickets." Hobbes remarked as the two roamed the garage unsupervised.

"Well, he got them in the mail somehow, and that's all that matters." Calvin said.

"But won't your Parents wonder where you are?" Hobbes asked.

"I made the duplicates, remember? So those two are with Mom and Dad, while we get to roam unsupervised, and can start executing my next get rich quick scheme." Calvin said.

Hobbes groaned, "Don't tell me." Hobbes remarked.

"What? So you don't want to enter the Daytona 500 and get a million bucks? That's all we need!" Calvin said.

"Ya, and the last time I got in on one of your international criminal plots, we got arrested in Vegas." Hobbes said.

"Well first off, this isn't Las Vegas, so we don't need to deal with the police. Second, this is a race track, not a casino, so we won't have any money until we win. Third, nobody will suspect the wiser." Calvin said in self defense.

"But nobody is going to let a six-your old drive a car that goes 200 miles per hour. Plus, we don't even have a car." Hobbes said.

"Well, that's what we are going to do right now, get a car." Calvin said.

"How?" Hobbes asked as he ran to catch up with Calvin. Eventually, Hobbes saw Calvin in front of Kyle Busch's hauler.

"Are you seriously going to steal this?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes, because I can't steal some car from some team that stinks that goes 20 miles per hour, and I want to win." Calvin said as he somehow managed to lower Kyle Busch's backup car to the ground.

"I seriously don't get how people make a living out of going in circles." Hobbes said.

"They turn right at two races per year, so they aren't just 'going left' " Calvin said in defense as he and Hobbes pushed the car into an empty garage space.

"So what do we now?" Hobbes asked.

"Simple, paint it." Calvin said as he handed a spray paint can to Hobbes so they could customize the car.

A little while later, Calvin and Hobbes had changed the car into the Number 85 G.R.O.S.S. Toyota.

"Looks good." Calvin said in approval.

"So don't we need a pit crew or something?" Hobbes said.

"Yeah, I managed to hire some guys I found online that work as a pit crew for races, so they should be here in a few." Calvin said.

Just them, a few people with fire suits that read "TEAM G.R.O.S.S." arrived.

"Are you Calvin?" One man asked.

"Yep! The one and only!" Calvin said.

"Great, I'm Bob, the crew chief for my company, and these people are the crew members." The man said.

"Good, so now you can help me win the Daytona 500." Calvin said.

"Oh yeah, we got a suit for you." Bob said as he handed a fire suit to Calvin, that was much too big for him.

"How are you going to fit in that?" Hobbes asked.

"Simple, you and me both get into it for driver intros so nobody will know the wiser!" Calvin said.

"But what about when the race comes? How will you drive it?" Hobbes asked.

"Simple, you work the gas, and I'll work the steering wheel." Calvin said, looking overly confident.

Hobbes sighed, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Lets Go Racing!

**Chapter 2: Let's Go Racing!**

"Hello everybody, I'm Mike Joy along with Darrel Waltrip and Jeff Gordon, and welcome to the 59th Annual Daytona 500. We hope to bring you 500 miles of excitement with 40 drivers eyeing to take home the Harley J. Earl Trophy."

"I feel like this year's 500 will be really exciting, mainly now with the new segmented format that I helped make, it should be exciting." Jeff Gordon said.

"I kinda feel that it'll make things a little more chaotic, mainly since we all know Brian France is just going to rig it for somebody like he did with all 3 championships for 2016 last year."

"Darrel you do know that we're on the air right?"

"Uh..."

"Well just forget that folks, as we have a last minute development before we drop the green flag, as now the 40th place starting spot is now occupied by the Number 85 G.R.O.S.S. Toyota driven by a person named Calvin Hobbes."

"What on earth does G.R.O.S.S. stand for?"

"It doesn't say."

"Watch, we all know Brian France is going to rig-"

"Darrel shut up before you cause us to loose our jobs and lets commentate the race."

Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes managed to get on the track without a hitch, and were soon pacing on the track with the other racers.

"Here goes nothing Hobbes, get ready to slam on the gas." Calvin said as he warmed up the car by moving it side to side.

Soon, the green flag went out, and Hobbes slammed on the gas, but of course, Calvin, with his horrible driving skills, caused them to ram into Ty Dillon's 13 car and wrecked a few other cars with them.

"You already caused a crash?" Hobbes said groaning.

"Relax, the car is fine, rubbing is racing Hobbes." Calvin said as he maintained the car.

So throughout the race, Calvin and Hobbes managed to fight their car up to the front, but of course, this is when disaster struck with only 7 laps left.

Calvin was fighting for the lead with Dale Earnhardt Jr, and he was not giving a whole lot of room for Calvin.

"TELL MISTER POPULAR TO GET OUT OF MY WAY! HOW IS HE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS?!" Calvin said in utter annoyance over the radio to his crew chief.

"I tried talking to NASCAR about it, but they say it's clean racing." Calvin's crew chief replied.

"Figures Brian France wants to rig it for Mr. Popular." Calvin said grumbling.

"Hey Calvin?" Hobbes asked as Calvin was attempting to slingshot past Dale Jr.

"Yeah?"

"We have enough gas to the finish right?" Hobbes asked.

"Uh..." Calvin replied and noticed that the fuel gauge was at empty just as he passed Dale Jr. and blocked him.

"We don't do we?" Hobbes asked.

But before Calvin could respond, disaster struck.


	3. Green-White-Chaos

**Chapter 3: Green-White-Chaos**

"Welcome back to the Daytona 500, and we are currently under a Red Flag situation after a massive crash occurred with 7 laps to go here when Calvin Hobbes ran out of fuel after taking the lead from Dale Earnhardt Jr. Calvin Hobbes car then slowed down and caused Jr to ram into the back into Hobbes, which triggered a 23-car wreck wreck. Some cars managed to get back to pit road, including Calvin Hobbes, though they have a lot of work to do on that car once the yellow comes back- wait, is his team working on his car under a red flag?"

"Indeed he is, which is not allowed under NASCAR rules."

"Brian France is not going to like this at all."

Meanwhile, Calvin's Crew was fixing the car, under the red flag. Calvin and Hobbes didn't know this rule, but his crew did, but the crew decided not to make Calvin mad again.

They managed to fix up the car, and get back on track with a full tank fuel and a somewhat tore apart race car, with the back of the car banged up and somewhat torn and the front of splitter torn off from going in the grass.

Since everyone else pitted, Calvin and Hobbes were in the lead, well until they were one lap from the green.

"Tell the 85 to go to the tail end of the field for working on his car under the red." David Hoots said.

"Hey Calvin, you need to go to the back of the field."

"WHY?!"

"Because we worked on the car during the red flag."

"WHAT?! THAT IS DUMB! NO WAY! NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! I'M NOT LOOSING A MILLION DOLLARS FROM RIGGEDCAR'S DUMB OFFICIALS! I DON'T CARE WHAT BRAINLESS FRANCE SAYS! NEVER! NEVER!" Calvin said in complete rage.

"We have to, or else they'll DQ us."

"FINE! I'll just have to win the hard way!" Calvin said grumbling as he and Hobbes let the others go by.

Then, at the restart, Calvin rammed into some cars and caused a yellow, causing the race to go into overtime. But on the first overtime attempt, Calvin caused another wreck so he could get onto the front row on the restart.

"Get ready Hobbes, it's time to win a million." Calvin stated as they approached the restart.

Unfortunately for Calvin and Hobbes, Chase Elliot didn't get a good restart and spun the tires, and Calvin and Hobbes were pushed to the lead thanks to Denny Hamlin wanting to get back-to-back Daytona 500's.

"Are we winning?" Hobbes asked as they passed the overtime line.

"Yep! We'll have one lap left before we're millionaires!" Calvin said.

However, NASCAR was planning on ruining Calvin's dreams once again.

"Black Flag the 85 for Jumping the Restart." David Hoots said from atop the control tower.

So when Calvin and Hobbes got to the white flag, they got the black flag instead/

"WHY DID I GET A BLACK FLAG?!"

"They said you jumped the restart." Calvin's Crew Chief said.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO WAY! RIGGED AS HECK! THAT IS CHICKENCRUD! I'M NOT DOING A THING WHAT RIGGEDCAR SAYS! I'M GOING TO WIN THIS THING! THEY CAN'T MAKE ME! SO I WILL WIN IT!"

"Calvin please just do what they say, or else NASCAR won't like it." Calvin Crew Chief said begging for Calvin to give in to NASCAR.

"NO! NOT IN A MILLION, BILLION, TRILLION, QUADRILLION CENTURIES! NOT UNTIL SUSIE DERKINS GETS DEPORTED TO ANTARCTICA!" Calvin said as he still didn't let up as they went down the backstretch for the final time.

Joey Logano was getting pushed to the front with the help of his teammate Brad Keslowski, and was about ready to pass Calvin and Hobbes as they got out of Turn 4.

"Calvin, just let the 2 and the 22 by please." Calvin's Crew Chief begged.

"NEVER! THIS RACE IS MINE!" Calvin said as he blocked Logano as they came out of Turn 4.

And Calvin would soon regret blocking.

As soon as Calvin blocked Logano, Calvin got loose and tried to maintain control, but he spun right in front of the field and triggered a massive crash, wrecking almost everyone in the field, and Calvin and Hobbes barrel rolled a couple times before coming to a stop.

Right before the finish line.

"DID WE WIN? DID WE WIN?" Calvin asked hysterically as he and Hobbes busted out of the car, looking to see if they won or not.

"After reviewing the finish, NASCAR has made it official that Kyle Busch has won the Daytona 500 and one of the craziest ways possible!"

"WHAT?! RIGGED! RIGGED RIGGED!" Calvin yelled out in fury as he threw his helmet to the ground in fury.

 _ **Meanwhile in the stands...**_

"I hope that guy who barrel rolled is alright." Calvin's Mom said.

"It looks like he is. See? He's getting out right now. He doesn't look too happy...Wait a second, CALVIN?!" Calvin's Dad said in shock.

"Oh great, now we're going to disappear." Said the Calvin Duplicate that Calvin's Parents thought were the real Calvin.

"Wait, Calvin, what do you-" But before Calvin's Mom could finish her sentence, the Duplicate Calvin and Hobbes disappeared.

"WHAT THE?!" Calvin's Parents both said in shock.

"Excuse me, are you two the parents of the person the claims to be Calvin Hobbes?" A Man in a suit said as he approached Calvin's parents.

"Uh, yes..." Calvin's Dad said worrying.

"Okay, good. Follow me, we are going to have a long conference with my boss, Brian France about this whole mess."

 _ **Back with Calvin and Hobbes...**_

"THIS IS BLASPHEMY! I HAD THIS RACE WON! BUT STUPID JOEY LAGANO AND BRAINLESS FRANCE RUINED IT FOR ME!" Calvin yelled in anger.

"It's Logano Calvin." Hobbes said.

"HE LAGS BEHIND! THAT'S WHY HE'S LAGANO!" Calvin yelled.

Then, an ambulance pulled up to the car.

"Young man, are you alright?" The safety worker asked Calvin.

"YES! I AM! AND I SHOULD'VE WON THIS RACE! I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH BRAINLESS FRANCE RIGHT NOW!" Calvin said, still fuming.

"Well we have to go there anyway exactly." The worker said to Calvin.

"Good! Time to give him a piece of my mind!" Calvin said as he and Hobbes hopped in the ambulance.

 _ **Meanwhile with the NASCAR Executives...**_

In their office, Brian France, Mike Helton, and Steve O' Donnell were livid on how the race ended.

"Despicable!" Brian France said as he threw a chair.

"Disgusting!" Mike Helton said as he tossed a bunch of paper work around.

"Disgraceful!" Steve O' Donnell said as he kicked at a desk.

"I want to see that kid, NOW!" Brian France said in anger as he threw a chair at the TV in the room and broke it.

"I WANTED TO START THE SEASON RIGGED LIKE I DID WITH THE CHAMPIONSHIPS LAST YEAR! YET I GET RUINED BY SOME STUPID KID!" Brian France said as he jumped up and down destroying his TV even more.

Then, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Get that kid to my office this instant." France growled in anger.


	4. The Aftermath

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

Calvin found himself sitting in the office of Brian France, the CEO of NASCAR.

"Okay, so first off..." Brian France began before being interrupted by Calvin's Parents being led in.

"Mom and Dad?! How did you find out?!" Calvin said shocked.

"I honestly have no clue right now." Calvin's Dad said as both parents groaned.

"Okay, so first off, we found out that you stole the car, and used it to customize it to change the number and sponsor G.R.O.S.S. Whatever that means..."

"IT STANDS FOR GET RID OF SLIMY GIRLS YOU MORON!" Calvin said highly offended.

"Second off, how on earth were you able to control that car?"

"BECAUSE HOBBES DID THE GAS AND I DID THE STEERING! DUH! ARE YOU BLIND?!" Calvin said in annoyance.

"But he's just a stuffed tiger."

"HE IS NOT!" Calvin said.

"Okay, whatever. Third off, you disobeyed official command, and caused a catastrophic finish, which went horrible thanks to you."

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO RIG RACES YOU FOOL!" Calvin said, still not backing down his case.

"But you made someone win that I didn't want to win, now the ratings are probably going to stink." Brian France said grumbling.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR STUPIDITY BRAINLESS FRANCE! WE ALL KNOW YOU WANTED DALE JR. TO WIN! AND EVERYONE KNOWS YOU RIG RACES ALL THE TIME! ESPECIALLY THE CHAMPIONSHIPS LAST YEAR! BYRON SHOULD'VE WON THE TRUCK CHAMPIONSHIP! ERIK JONES SHOULD'VE WON THE XFINITY CHAMPIONSHIP! AND KYLE BUSCH SHOULD'VE WON THE CUP CHAMPIONSHIP!" Calvin yelled trying to prove a point.

"Well Suarez won the Xfinity for JGR, so that should've made you happy."

"True, but I wanted Erik Jones to win it. Plus, we know you rigged Byron's engine at Phoenix so he couldn't make the Final 4." Calvin said, slightly calmed down.

Brian France groaned, "Someone get me my calculator."

Brian France go his calculator, and then started punching numbers in.

"Okay, so we're going to fine you for many things. We're fining you for refusing to obey a NASCAR official, accusing my series of being rigged even though I do rig it, calling NASCAR RiggedCar, calling me Brainless France, and for not meeting the requirements for driving in NASCAR." Brian France said as he finished calculating and handed the total to Calvin's Dad.

"2,520,700 Dollars?!" Calvin's Dad said in shock.

"Yes, and I demand payment right this instant. Oh yeah, your all banned from coming to any NASCAR race ever again, and from driving in NASCAR as well.

 **"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"** Calvin's Parents yelled at the top of their lungs. It was so loud that people today from foreign countries have said they head that scream that day.

 ** _A little while later in Chargrin Falls, Ohio..._**

"Boy, what a day." Principal Spittle said exhausted as he sat down in his chair and decided to turn on the news.

"Welcome to NBC Nightly News. Our top story tonight, a six-year old boy only known as Calvin Hobbes stole a car and drove it for over 500 miles in NASCAR's Daytona 500 today. The boy caused several crashes throughout the race, and then caused a huge crash coming to the finish after he had been penalized for jumping the final restart. We do know he is from Chargrin Falls, Ohio, and attends Bill Watterson Elementary School. The boy's parents, teachers, principal, or superintendent have not commented on this situation yet."

Principal Spittle couldn't believe what he was hearing, and then he heard several knocks at the door. He peered out and saw numerous reporters at his front door.

"I hate my job..." he grumbled.

 **THE END**


End file.
